Marlyn the Bear
Features of Marlyn Maryln Hope (or Maryle,) is a light brown bear with short hair. Along with being short, it is also messy in the frount. She has a big black nose, and green eyes. Her snout is a peachy color, along with her neck and fingers. She has two peircings on her right ear, and a dark and light orange scouter, which is inbeded into her skull. With a light blue tanktop with a green rimmed orange hexagon shape, she also has a deep sea blue jacket. Not to mention, she also has a black chocker on. For her gloves, brass knuckles are attached to them. In her palm, she can press a small button when clenching her hand into a fist to summon her spikes. For her pants, they are dark green and are pulled up to her knees. She also has big pockets to put small objects in. One of her most precious possessions is her miniature rabbit named Dust. He just chills out in her right pant pocket and is very clever, not to mention cute also. Then there are her very complex boots, called Velocidad Sprinters. They basicaly make her run faster, this is because of the liquid chamber at the top of her shoe. Basic Information Gender: Female Age: 23 Sexuality: Straight Full name: Maryln May Hope Occupation: Working for Eggman and helping him with mechanics. Good or bad?: It depends on the situation. Weapons: Brass knuckles, kicking, and running/sprinting Personality: Maryln is a clever lady, knowing her in's and out's of complex mechanics. She also has a mature attitude, not really laughing at jokes and taking every second very seriously. Not only is she mature and tricky, with determination she is hardworking, and makes sure things get done. Relationships: She enjoys chatting with eggman sometimes, making small talk about some of his plans about catpurting his rival. Speaking of rivals, she is super interested about this kid named Tails, who works with Sonic the Hedgehog. Her boss claims that he loves mechanics also, and she enjoys anyone she can relate to. Almost forgot, she is also pretty close to Rouge the Bat, as they steal things together, talk, and go out to eat. Also, for Shadow, she finds him creepy. He's mysterious, and always has this look in his eye that says "I'm the boss here." Marlyn isn't to fond of Eggman's "enimies" either, and doesn't really care that much to look into them. Well, except Tails. Likes: Maryln likes relatable conversation, and likes chatting with someone who understands how she feels about some things. Though she likes chat, she's more passionete about tending to Eggman's robots and keeping them in well shape before Sonic destroys them. She also craves candy peeps and black liqourish Family Origin Maryln Hope is the only child of Lindania Hope, and Frederick Hope. Lindania actually wanted to have a son and dreamed to name him Vincent, but instead Maryln was born. Though she is still grateful for having a child, she still secretly wishes she had a son. Frederick on the otherhand loved his new daughter, and was given the honors to name her. He mostly was the one taking care of her, and taught her about basic mechanics. Her mother taught her how to be polite and made her face many obsticles. Maryln has learned much from her parents, and thanks them for what knowlage they gave her. She misses them deeply, and wishes she could re-unite with them. (NOT FINISHED!)